


Love-Me-Up ❤

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat adoption, Coitus Interruptus, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maple is back and now has a little sister, Smut, The Smut is short lived in this one, Which is not what I intended when I started but there you go, Wire Play, one day maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Connor and Gavin adopt a new addition to their little family of an Android, a cat, and a Detective that was becoming less grumpy by the day.Connor apparently can't get enough of Gavin being happy.





	Love-Me-Up ❤

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just a cute little thing about Connor and Gavin adopting a kitten.
> 
> And then for some reason I wrote them as just all over each other.
> 
> I don't know how I got here but...... sorry?

 

“I think I like her...” Connor murmured.

 

Gavin felt like his heart was melting. “Yeah?”

 

“Mhm.” Connor hummed, then laughed softly as a tiny head butted against his chin.

 

Gavin was a fucking goner.

 

That was how Connor and Gavin were heading home with an adorable, lovable tortoiseshell munchkin kitten named Lily. Connor held her up against his chest the entire walk back, cooing and basically sending Gavin to an early grave from how damn adorable the entire picture was.

 

Speaking of pictures... Gavin tried to hold his phone up to snap a quick picture of them discreetly, only for Connor to glance up at him and beam right when Gavin tapped the screen.

 

Gavin flushed when Connor just giggled, nudging Gavin with his hip. “You could've asked for a picture, you know.”

 

Gavin just grinned, looping an arm around Connor's hip as they walked. It was awkward, but they made it work. They couldn't exactly hold hands so this was the next best thing while they were still coming back home. “Trust me, I'll be taking plenty.” Connor absolutely beamed and Gavin melted, as per usual.

 

“You're such a sap.” Connor teased, stopping to lean down and kiss Gavin, the detective melting even more. At this point Connor would have to bring him home in a bucket, all these feelings making his heart all ooey-gooey.

 

Lily mewed quietly between them and Gavin grinned, scratching her head gently. “Let's get home.”

 

 

Lily and Maple, somehow, became fast friends. Meeps was currently settled in the living room on her bed with Lily, grooming her with little lilting purrs that Gavin had never heard her make before.

 

Connor looked so ridiculously happy about it.

 

“I have to send these pictures to Hank.” Connor said with glee as he looked over at the cats for what must've been the hundredth time since they got back, cuddled up on the couch with Gavin's arms around him.

 

Honestly, they didn't even bother putting on a movie, just cuddled and went to watching over the newest addition to their home.

 

Besides, watching Connor fawn over Lily was such a better sight than anything they could've put on.

 

Gavin kissed Connor's neck, right along the line of his access panel that Gavin knew oh so very well. Connor hummed quietly, melting back into Gavin.

 

Gavin could spend every last day of his life like this and not have a single damn complaint.

 

 

The next morning, Gavin woke up with his limbs tangled together with Connor's, his fingers still resting against Connor's access panel, Connor's head tucked under Gavin's chin. Gavin grinned, brushing his thumb along the android's hairline, feeling the soft curls against his skin like a kiss.

 

Fuck. Gavin was so stupidly in love.

 

“Con.” Gavin muttered, kissing Connor to wake him up.

 

Brown eyes fluttered open, then Connor broke into a wide smile, stretching and wiggling for no reason other than to seem insufferably adorable and sleepy.

 

“Good morning, Gav.” Connor kissed Gavin back, shifting them about so Gavin was on his back. Gavin hummed into the kiss, running his fingertip along the subtle line of the access panel, grinning under Connor's lips when the android shuddered.

 

“Gavin, we have to leave for the department in an hour, we don't have time.”

 

Gavin's grin shifted into a smirk. “Guess we'd have to make it quick, then, won't we?”

 

Gavin was just sliding his thumb down Connor's neck, going to depress the tiny section of skin that would give him access to the most sensitive part of Connor, when Meeps yowled from the living room.

 

Connor sagged and Gavin cursed. “After work.” Connor promised, before crawling off of Gavin to check on Maple, leaving Gavin to a cold shower to calm himself down.

 

 

Work was torture.

 

Not that anything different had happened.

 

But Gavin had to sit there and wait and that was absolute torture when Connor was using every opportunity to walk by Gavin's desk and flirt with him.

 

Either skimming his fingers over Gavin's skin as he went by, leaning down to whisper about the things he wanted to do when they got home, even stopping Gavin in the break room to rut against Gavin's ass for a second, each instance leaving Gavin aching and impatient.

 

You're a fucking tease. Gavin texted, glaring across the way at Connor where he was seated at the edge of Anderson's desk, talking until he paused, twisting to smirk over at Gavin. Of course he had to angle himself in such a way that was reminiscent of many, many times in their bedroom. Connor's torso half shifted in Gavin's direction, brown eyes half lidded, shoulder tilted down so he could see more of Gavin as he rutted against the curve of Connor's ass, teasing. Connor pleading with Gavin to hurry up without saying a word.

 

Fuck.

 

Stop it! Gavin texted, feeling himself flush, scooting closer to his desk.

 

Connor giggled, and Gavin saw Anderson grimace and roll his eyes, smacking Connor's arm to bring his attention back. “Stop fucking flirting and focus, Jesus.”

 

“Sorry, Hank.” Connor said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

Gavin's phone vibrated and he looked down, feeling the flush and heat renew when he read the message from Connor.

 

Just 4 hours until you can fuck me into the bed, be a good boy until then. ;)

 

Connor and the fucking damn wink emoji.

 

 

They barely got into the apartment, Connor slamming Gavin back against the door and kissing him like their lives were on the line. Gavin groaned, reaching a hand under Connor's shirt to skim up his back, the other running a nail gently along Connor's access panel.

 

“Fuck.” Connor breathed against Gavin's lips, and there was something about how Connor cursed that just had Gavin's head spinning with arousal. “Gavin, please.”

 

Gavin chuckled, pressing the switch to open the panel, a small hiss and slide the only confirmation of it releasing. Gavin humming, skimming the edge of the panel, slipping his pinkie in to graze a wire. Connor twitched into him then growled, scooping Gavin up by his thighs.

 

“Whoa!” Gavin laughed, his lips mashing over Connor's temple. “Someone's excited.”

 

“I've been experiencing a low state of arousal since this morning.” Connor hissed, rushing them to the bedroom. “I've been just as impatient as you.”

 

Gavin snorted, tugging Connor down over him, shaking and shivering as Connor started nibbling down his neck, Gavin delving his fingers into the wires at the back of Connor's neck to elicit a similar reaction. Connor shuddered from head to toe, eye lids fluttering erratically like a glitch when Gavin brushed over a particularly sensitive wire.

 

“Off... Con, get... off.” Gavin tugged at Connor's shirt, trying to somehow pull the material through his hand still dipping into Connor's neck.

 

Connor grumbled, sitting up and letting Gavin's hand fall away, pulling his shirt off and ducking right back down, his own hands tracing lines of heat along Gavin's stomach and chest. After a few minutes, Gavin pushing his fingers back into Connor, the android started working on removing Gavin's jeans.

 

Gavin loved seeing Connor like this, struggling and whining, needy. Especially knowing that Gavin was the reason Connor couldn't operate as efficiently as usual because of him.

 

Connor pulled back, licking and biting down Gavin's stomach, grinning as he nibbled at Gavin's hip, Gavin's fingers twitching. “Stop fucking teasing an-daaa...”

 

Gavin trailed off with a gasp as the warm heat of Connor's mouth took him in, his hips twitching as Connor's tongue almost seemed to vibrate against him.

 

“Hmm...” Connor hummed, Gavin's legs shuddering before he wrapped one over Connor's back, lazily fingering Connor's wiring. He licked his lips, he was too close already, he...

 

“Con... I-”

 

A nearly deafening crash had both of them jolting, Connor clutching onto Gavin's leg to stop himself from falling off the bed. What the fuck was that?

 

“I'll go check.” Connor whispered, the LED cycling red as he stood up. “Stay here.”

 

No way in hell. Gavin scrambled up to his feet when Connor passed the threshold, grabbing his pistol from underneath the nightstand and following after.

 

If someone broke into their place, they were going to...

 

“Son of a bitch.” Gavin relaxed, dropping his arms by his sides when he came into the living room to see Connor staring down at Lily and Maple, both mewing innocently in the middle of the remains of Connor's potted plants.

 

“I am glad it's not an intruder.” Connor sighed, scooping up the soil covered cats and handing them to Gavin before he stalked off to clean the mess. “Though I'll have to find a new place for the plants.”

 

Gavin glanced up to the shelf they were sitting on before, only to find the entire shelf had fallen off the wall, only one of the screws left up while the other had ripped out completely. Gavin sighed. “I'll clean them up.”

 

 

After both cats and living room were clean, Connor had returned with a temporary home for the plants in the form of a set of mugs neither of them used, and they'd both cleaned themselves up of dirt and soil, they settled on the couch, mood officially dampened.

 

Gavin sighed, tucking his head against Connor's chest, humming along with the whir of fans and the thumping of Connor's pump.

 

Connor threaded his fingers through Gavin's damp hair, breathing out steadily. “Do you think if we tire them out by playing we could resume where we were later tonight?”

 

Gavin grinned, glancing up at the mischievous look in Connor's eye. “You horny little robot, you.”

 

Connor shrugged. “What can I say? My boyfriend being happy does it for me.”

 

Gavin flushed, shoving at Connor and sitting up. “Sap.” He picked up one of the cat toys, a little jingling mouse attached on a string.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Connor kissed Gavin's neck. “You love it, though.”

 

Yeah, he does. Gavin thought, laughing when Lily skidded across the floor to swipe at the mouse, spinning around to pounce on it only to jump and flop forward.

 

Connor chuckled softly against Gavin's skin, and Gavin found himself thinking again how thankful he was that Connor had actually wanted to date him, that Gavin had cleaned up his act enough for Connor to even think about that.

 

“You have to move the toy, you know.” Connor mumbled into Gavin's shoulder, wrapping his warm hand around Gavin's to dance the toy along the floor, both cats running after it and swatting at it. “What's on your mind?”

 

Gavin shrugged, turning to kiss Connor instead of answering. He figured the android already knew. Though... maybe Gavin should tell him.

 

“Thanks for... taking a chance with me.” Gavin looked up when Connor's hand froze around his. Brown eyes meeting gray. “I mean... I changed, I know, but you still gave me a chance even after everything I did to you.” Gavin shrugged, trying to play off the words as Connor just kept staring at him. “So, you know, thanks, or whatev-”

 

Connor's lips swallowed the rest of Gavin's words, and the toy fell to the floor instantly forgotten. Connor hummed into his mouth, Gavin's eyes fluttering closed as the android lowered him down to the couch.

 

“I love you.” Connor murmured against his skin, and Gavin shuddered, lacing his fingers through Connor's impossibly soft hair.

 

“I love you, too.” Gavin ground out, hiccuping halfway through when Connor trailed kisses along Gavin's skin, his hand lacing with Gavin's as he peeled back the skin to reveal smooth plastic and electric heat.

 

 

 


End file.
